SleepingConscious
Enter Name Your name is Tammaz Ishtur. Or Ishtur Tammaz depending on who you ask. Your trolltag is sleepingConscious and you speak in a HonorablE AnD DutifuL ManneR. pFFFt hONOr aNd dUTy sUCk, yOu sPEAk IN oRDEr TO mOCk tHEm! Examine Room MY SidE IS CleaN AnD Organized. hEy bABy wANNa gEt A cLOSe lOOk AT MY hEARt sHAPEd rECUPERACOOn? Allocate Strife Specibus IF YoU ImpedE MY DutY YoU WilL NoT SurvivE LonG EnougH TO RegreT IT. wANNa dIe tHAt bADLy kId? You use two different Specibi at the same time, GLOVEKIND and BOOTKIND. Though depending on who you are you might be better with one or the other. Examine Fetch Modus A SubtlE WhispeR CaN SometimeS BE AS LouD AS A ShouT IF yOu oPEn UP fOr ME, i'Ll oPEn UP TO yOu. FLIRT MODUS- You have to suduce your modus open Do Something Awesome I HelpeD CreatE A UniversE. ArE YoU EntertaineD? bABy I'M aLIVe, IF tHAT's nOt aWESOMe eNOUGh fOr yOu cOMe TO MY hIVe IN tHe mORNINg. i'Ll sHOw yOu sOMETHINg aWESOMe You're always doing something awesome. It's habitual. Do Something Incredibly Silly I FaiL TO SeE ThE ReasoN BehinD SucH AN AcT. nOt eVERYTHINg nEEDs A rEASOn yOu tOOl! You procede to have an hour long argument with yourself over doing something silly. It's okay though because you win the argument. Examine Abilities WitH GreaT PoweR ComeS ThE NeeD TO BE VigilanT. uSEd aNd aBUSEd bABy! uSEd aNd aBUSED! Psychic ThesE Arn'T ToyS YoU KnoW. cAn yOu fEEl tHe lOVe tONIGHt You are able to manipulate base desires of living things, Lust, Hunger, Poop. Cool stuff like that. Physical I RaisE MY FistS FoR ThE BettermenT OF US AlL. yOu kNOw I cOULd sNAp yOu IN hALf lIKe A tWIg rIGHt? The two peole in one body thing does give you some perks, for instance you can switch your style of fighting at a moments notice. In addition you gained experiance twice as fast thanks to a glitch in your session, while the other trolls eventually caught up with you, you still remain one of the most hand-to-hand combat capable trolls around. Though you definitly arn't the psysically strongest you understand that it's not always about streangth. Other DutY IN LifE, HonoR IN DeatH. I jUSt wANNa eNJOy lIFe AS IT cOMEs, IS tHAt SO wRONg? One of you has a very strict set of rules you expect everyone to abide by or suffer the consequences. This makes you come off as cold and uncaring, which is completly true. The other doesn't have a care in the world, love fast, love hard, die free. You also enjoy manipulating people, giving with one hand but taking more with the other. Session OuR JoB HaS OnlY JusT StarteD yEa! fUCKEd tHAt sHIt UP! You demolished that session, took it apart and made each individual section your bitch. HIVESTEM You were part of a team that won. Now you and your teammates rule over the new race of trolls. Art Gallery lOOKIn gOOd fOr tHe cAMERa EH? tAMMAz? DO AS YoU WilL Tammaz2.png|HmmmM Ishturfinalcopy-1.png|lOOKINg sTYLISh aRN't I? Ishturd.png|WE ArE NoT AmuseD, I sURe AM! Ishtur02.png|YoU LooK LikE YoU ArE UP TO NO GooD IshtuR. Random Shit *Tammaz and Ishtur are aware of each other, both have different opinions on people and things *Both of them had dreamseleves that never awoke during their session, had they died they would have become two separate trolls *Because neither has woken up yet, and both are afraid too they still have nightmares. Examine Chumproll fifthChalice - kISSEs lIKe A lAMe cOw <3< ... MosT WorryinG '''HS inverseTangent - '''dOUCHEBAg dELETEd MY pORn. IT WaS EntertaininG HS *Ishtur abuses his power while Tammaz takes his duty seriously Category:Male Category:GM Category:Brown Blood